


晚秋（一）全

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	晚秋（一）全

　　晚秋

　　“怎么能让我相信那是一场梦”

　　1

　　天道帮帮主松野冲最初病重时，不少底下人就暗暗传说，他那个情妇生的儿子要从英国回来。

　　等青年一道瘦长峭拔的身影出现在灵堂，一室黑沉沉，穿丧服的亲信家眷，在僧人诵经声里敛眉屏气，其实全都用余光望他。

　　也不怪得他们好奇，又或者存些别的什么心思。说起来青年的身世也颇有些值得拎出来做茶余谈资的地方，他母亲刘婉，由中国东北来日本的华人，当年红极一时的少女歌星，松野一生挚爱，甚至在有了儿子后由得松野家这根珍贵的苗随了她的姓，取了中文名字，刘昊然。

　　如今已二十有一。

　　青年立在那里，把他母亲清雅气韵和新竹一样的风骨像了个十成十，又多一层别的，不同于同龄青年，他目光定，气场沉，穿有隐隐银线暗花的黑色传统礼服，瘦而劲，像新竹底下根须牢牢抱住了磐石。海外生活的年月没在他身上留下多少痕迹，仍是一张象牙色英俊的东方面孔。黑发用发油一丝不苟的背过去，发梢被深秋寒露沾得微湿。外面落着细雨，他手里一把收拢的竹骨纸伞，在身后滴下一路点点水痕。

　　“父亲，我回来了。”

　　通夜总归是令人疲惫的，在数十个小时的跨国轮渡后尤甚。

　　刘昊然从灵堂走向正厅的脚步绕了个弯，转到后院的角楼上，一地黄叶，在木屐下踏出清脆的破裂声。在二楼的被炉里捡到睡得四仰八叉的吴磊，手边还有半个没吃完的橘子，已经风干，冰凉。刘昊然捡起他扔下一地的橘子皮揉出细小的水雾来，凑近他鼻端，看他眼睛都不睁的耸着鼻尖追着自己的手指，最后打了个小小的喷嚏。

　　一是见他，假模假势的起身要拜。

　　“帮主。”

　　刘昊然怔一怔，揉一把他脑袋，大人糊弄小孩子的姿态。

　　“别闹。”

　　话说是这么说，可这不过几日，连只在后院围着吴磊转的女佣樋口婆婆都看在眼里的，刘昊然是如何布置告别式的宾客事宜，安排答谢宴和谢仪，香花火烛、谢礼钱、布匹、漆器、茶叶，一样样过一遍手，里里外外都仔细妥帖，新一代帮主兼家主的气象已成。

　　这倒也确是遂了松野冲的心意。

　　松野家大抵是杀伐过重，这一代只有三个子侄成人。长子英司是个难得的进步青年，志不在此，二弟松野武家的小修还小，一团孩气。虽说倒还有吴磊这个自幼养在家里的，毕竟不沾一点松野家的血脉，又是十足的少爷做派，一盏美人灯，摔打不得，更不必提。

　　吴磊懒洋洋的用手指在被面的金扇印花上拨弄，声音慢条斯理，软软糯糯的，在没有第三人在场的时候，他跟刘昊然说话总是用母语，这是他们自幼养成的习惯：

　　“这个帮主别人叫得，偏我叫不得。听说新官上任三把火，刘帮主怕是要拿我开开刀，把家里像我这样吃白饭的都赶出去了。我还是趁早跟以前那帮小崽子……”

　　这话是越说越混账了，刘昊然冰凉的手作势伸到暖融融的被窝里捉他，吴磊笑着躲，不防呛进了冷风，便天崩地裂的咳起来。

　　一直咳到两颊都泛出艳丽的桃花色，刘昊然皱了眉看他，手在他单薄的后背抚着。

　　“还是这样？”

　　“没事，死不了。”

　　吴磊身体底子始终是不好，小时候亏欠的，喂多少好东西也补不回来。这几天确实病着，脸上总带一拢雨后乍晴的潮软红霞，断断续续的发热，咳得不休。松野一殁他少不了也被拎出来折腾一通，这会懒得像秋乏的猫，赖着不肯吃饭，就着刘昊然的手小口的喝厨房给熬的药粥。不苦，可味道称不上好，他喝得雨恨云愁，漂亮的脸上表情惨淡，像他十二岁那年第一次被刘昊然撞见杀人。

　　最后一口说什么也不肯再喝，一松手立刻逃开重新缩进被窝里。刘昊然望向他，发觉那双眼睛在瞟自己的肩头。

　　“疼吗？”

　　刘昊然身上随手罩了件西装，遮伤用，深灰色。手指一扯就轻易落在地上，露出里面的黑色丧服，袖子褪下一半，斜过肩膀的绷带正渗出大片殷红的新鲜血痕。

　　“听说前院有人唱大闹龙宫，我也想看个稀奇的，樋口婆婆非拦着我。”

　　吴磊玩着自己白嫩的手指，眼尾的余光时不时落在那朵血花上。血色还没有开始变得暗沉，在丧服的底衬下显得诡丽。

　　刘昊然苦笑：

　　“怎么就是闹龙宫了？”

　　“这不正是，割肉还母剔骨还父那一出。”

　　听这话风，刘昊然想，他和自己二叔的一役，吴磊已知道个十之八九。

　　说来好笑，他在英国读了许多洋文，到头来支持他面对这样一个家族的智库，仍是小时候和吴磊拆散偷偷读的半本石头记。那句“这样大族人家，若从外头杀来，一时是杀不死的。必须先从家里自杀自灭起来，才能一败涂地”，他自幼生在松野家，深有感触。松野家家大业大，里里外外，大事小情，上不得台面的他见得太多，知道自己父亲是如何恶浪行舟，早慧的少年的心也时常惶悚。那时十岁光景的吴磊却只顾挑着看食物如何精细、小姐们如何美丽，口水滴到粗糙的书页上，白胖的脚丫一晃一晃。

　　和二叔松野武的一出是免不了的，他早有预料，只不过没算到尸骨未寒便要闹。闹起来照旧是翻旧账，数说他这个二叔早年间对不受待见的刘氏母子如何有恩，不时提到刘婉的名字，醉翁之意无非为才九岁的松野修讨一杯羹。松野武一向难缠，守着灵堂，样子做得很难看。刘昊然实在懒得和他细细料理，师法古人，给了自己一刀，算作偿债。

　　不想这么快就有人给吴磊嚼舌头。刘昊然暗忖，松野冲没了，这个弟弟便是他的了，外面怎样恶浪滔天他也要看护好的。对吴磊什么该说什么不该说，也该给那帮做事的立个规矩，早晚不出这几天。

　　吴磊嘴上却不饶他：

　　“可以啊，帮主，杀敌一千自损八百，佩服。”

　　刘昊然低头看了眼伤口，很深，失血比预想多。他对自己向来下得去手。

　　他捏捏吴磊粉光莹滑的脸蛋，“再说割你块肉，让你也试试。”

　　吴磊只裹着单衣，长腿一跨搭在他身上，毫无防备露出白嫩的腿根和胸膛。

　　“来。”

　　刘昊然皱眉给他裹好，劝他：

　　“等天明了还是去一趟，虽说都知道你病着，总归不好看。”

　　他又说，

　　“你这样总不见人，饭也不正经吃，那些人你知道的，口舌多得很。说你这病是桃花痨，要人的心尖血做药引……横竖是些糟烂的话。”

　　吴磊低头咳了浅浅两口，眉眼里都是不屑，拽过刘昊然垂落的西装衣袖擦嘴，唇瓣被药汤和水米润过，泛出薄红。

　　冷不防吐出一句，

　　“我死了，你陪不陪我？”

　　根本不等答案，他抬起头，正正望进刘昊然眼睛，挑起一边嘴角。这个笑容本该是邪气的，被圆柔的鼻尖和下颌线条软化，一张明艳的脸上光华流转，最终在眼瞳里凝成星子，反倒说不出的娇憨天真。

　　“不陪，我就要喝你心头那滴血。”

　　一只白而薄的脚搭到被炉上，手指拆着从英国带来的巧克力，刘昊然只准他吃完药吃一粒。锡箔纸的碎屑就随手扔在身边。

　　名叫吴磊的中国男孩儿，是六岁那年被捡进松野家的。

　　年纪相对大些的小孩子不好养，他们记得自己的名字，记得自己的来路，会用熟练的日语和母语骂人，眨着无辜的大眼睛撒谎，在小流浪汉群体里沾了一身的毛病，来到新家第一件事是抓起哥哥给自己递糖的手就咬，咬完了逃跑还记得把所有糖一把抓着，囫囵塞进小小的空虚的胃里。

　　很难想象松野冲这样的人物会产生什么同情心，尤其是面对脏兮兮拖着鼻涕抱路人大腿的流浪儿。可也的确是松野冲，把刚打赢了块头最大的孩子混上新头目的吴磊带回了家。那只抱小孩子的手，刚刚沾过某人新鲜滚热的血。

　　吴磊在松野家如鱼得水，和三个兄弟一样吃穿，一点儿不客气。年纪渐长，漂亮得像西洋少年。别的本事倒不大有，读书也不成，只那张脸，也算不辜负松野家好吃好穿娇娇贵贵养他十年。

　　刘昊然看着侧过脸像要重新睡过去的吴磊，用目光描摹他眉骨，回忆他在国外见过最漂亮的金发碧眼青年，似乎也不如他家里这个好吃懒做的小东西。时事这么乱，他想，这小崽子或许真有什么西洋血统也说不定。

　　他该走了，吴磊身份暧昧，在这里流连久了，底下人传出去也不是什么好事。

　　这样想着，他给吴磊盖了条薄被，顿了顿，破格多给了两粒巧克力，放在枕边。

　　“再睡会，我让樋口婆婆叫你。”

　　他起身要走，却被一把按住手。

　　“哥哥。”

　　“我想你了。”

　　刘昊然少有的怔忡一阵，便有披着一身晨光的少年，蛇一样冰凉危险的滑进怀里。

　　咚。

　　下意识抱住怀中人的那刻，庭院里的惊鹿传来清脆一响。

　　2

　　吴磊的手指去摸他生出胡茬的下颌，小声叫他哥哥，撕了矜骄的假面，稚嫩可怜，像是真的渴望他。

　　“磊磊。”

　　刘昊然按住他的手，目光称得上严厉。

　　刘昊然叫他吴磊，哄他的时候就变成“好弟弟”“乖乖”，情到浓时那是宝宝心肝一通乱叫的，唯独听到叫“磊磊”，后续便有许多教训的话了。

　　一院之隔的灵堂里躺着他们共同的父亲，人刚走，他们又顶着兄弟的名分。荒唐事虽然早不知道做了多少，他们也都不是省心听话的，眼下，却无论如何不合道理。

　　“哈，”

　　吴磊大笑出声，

　　“少这么瞪着我，大孝子。”

　　他蛇一样探身贴近刘昊然，薄薄嘴唇贴着他颈间动脉，茸茸吐气：

　　“我十五岁你就拐我上。床了，刘昊然，你骗骗别人还好，别指望能骗得了我，人没了，你痛快得很。”

　　刘昊然一时觉得气短，血像高温烧融又冷凝的铅，沉重生涩的朝着天灵盖倒灌过去，他闭了闭眼睛，青筋历历暴起。

　　“住口。”

　　吴磊天真的笑着，漂亮小嘴里吐出的话却极不相称：“你真该好好看看自己的嘴脸，当家的。”

　　一个恍惚，再回过神吴磊已经被按在地板上，手底下的脖颈又嫩又软，分明还是小孩子，刘昊然清醒过来，一下卸了气力。

　　吴磊倒乖了，也不躲，大眼睛软软的看他，嘴角两边总鼓鼓的，极无辜的模样，讨好的去握他的手。

　　“哥哥我错了，哥哥，抱我，冷。”

　　眼睛眨一眨就水光盈盈，当真是个小疯子。

　　吴磊的手确实是不沾阳春水的手，手指白嫩肉感，像五条白鱼，软得像没骨头。被那双手隔着衣料摸上两腿中间，刘昊然倒吸口气，想抽身已迟了。

　　外人都知道，吴磊是松野家娇养的少爷。松野冲性情古怪无常，对几个亲生儿子狠得了心，待这个捡来的却如珠如宝。吴磊长到十八岁还有人伺候洗澡，一身白肉涂了香脂，刘昊然像捉一条月亮鱼一样擒住他，松散的睡衣一把撩开，衣料上浸满温热滑腻的香。

　　少年的肌理条缕分明，肉匀匀的裹着还没完全长成的带一点韧劲的骨头，一并捏在手里美好得有如天赐。桌上有半杯微温的茶，从后颈浇下去，在腰窝里积成两汪圆而深的小潭，刘昊然凑上去嘬，舌尖滑过，激起细碎的战栗。

　　他两条劲瘦的手臂禁锢着吴磊，手从腋下绕到胸前，摸到乳尖像珊瑚珠一样立起来，硬的，他狠狠的掐了掐，又握住同样立起来硬挺的阴茎，在手里玩弄。

　　这具身体的每一处他都极熟稔，吴磊来松野家十三年，连初精都是经他手的。那时他和吴磊都有大块大块空白的时间，初夏的夜晚他教吴磊用手解决，少年躲在薄毯里，浴衣上有豆绿色的线条，绘着几只蜻蜓。性器已然长成，仍是干净可爱的肉粉色，被他揉得浑身都在细细的颤，像养熟的猫一样肆意摊开四肢。后来也很贪心，磨着他给舔，纤瘦的腰小幅度挺动，月白的身体坦然裸露，不知羞，不知足，是个坏孩子。

　　和他一样。

　　臀尖上有颗朱红色的小痣，是吴磊十五岁突然长出来的，刚巧在被他破了身后。雪白皮肉上那一点红灼得人心疼，他用虎牙尖咬上那颗痣，像野兽确认自己的领地。

　　“就这么欠操，嗯？”

　　吴磊竟然小声哭了，平时一准挑起眉还回去，现在只会委屈的噎住。两条手臂支撑不住身体，白而圆的臀瓣瑟瑟颤抖，清晨的光穿过牛奶一样乳白的雾，在他白皙匀净的皮肤上再裹一层糖霜，显得不清晰，像一幅会难堪的欧洲油画。

　　勾起一些同样不甚明晰的回忆。

　　在国外刘昊然也不是全然茹素的。他生得一副俊朗的亚洲轮廓，狭长的单眼皮，衣襟上总有檀香味道，整个人从头到脚都像海那边的神秘东方，连同他带有口音的英文，都莫名讨了物以稀为贵的好。有红头发生雀斑的少年谄媚而急切的半跪下来隔着衣服吻他，也有看上去还是个孩子的娃娃脸水兵甜笑着把吸过的劣质烟塞到他嘴边。在此刻他们全都长着吴磊的脸，那张奇异的，介于孩童和少年之间，东方与西洋之间的，无辜得让人心折的美丽面孔。

　　他伸手捻住吴磊颤抖的腰，他从未觉得一个看起来尚算壮健的年轻男孩的身体会有这么脆弱，凹进去的细腰，薄薄的肌骨，随着呼吸浅浅的起伏，似乎只要用力一扼就能让那潮汐般的律动停下。手贴着腰线捞进去，肚子上浮着一层柔滑细腻的软肉，他想他不在家这孩子真是懒了，该罚。

　　他两年没有见过吴磊了。

　　十七十八，最美丽的两年。

　　在欧洲他过着流放般的生活，吴磊的信也回得简短。最开始的信还是孩子式的，信封里甚至夹了一只干瘪的蜻蜓和两个糖纸折成的小人儿。吴磊何等骄傲，两次得到他只言片语的回应后便很快以牙还牙。最后一次发来的电报，寥寥三字，惜墨如金：父病，速。

　　连归字也不肯再给他。像赌气学大人口吻绝交的小孩子。他一回来却别扭又矜骄的有心激怒他，然后趁乱钻进他怀里。

　　要使用的地方出奇的热和紧窄，皮肤娇嫩得仿佛一蹭就破。刘昊然几天没睡，体力和精神都濒临极限，不甚耐心的用手指撑开，英国带来的随便什么催情的香膏，圆形的一小盒，涂进里面。吴磊难过的呜呜叫，白玉团子一样小小圆圆的脚趾紧紧扒着地面，倒是可爱的。

　　加到第三根手指进去，吴磊疼极，准确的一脚朝后踢在刘昊然肋骨上，似乎不满他轻率的态度，那两片樱花瓣样薄薄的粉色嘴唇动了几次，似乎想骂，最终只可怜的哼，

　　“不想做就……滚下去……”

　　刘昊然沉了声音，问他，

　　“受不住？”

　　吴磊恨恨点头，泪水涎水糊了满脸，黏在床褥边木地板上。

　　“那也受着，死不了。”

　　不忘把这话还给吴磊。

　　肉刃捅开穴口，带出皮肉被牵扯的黏连声响。

　　准备不够细致，吴磊痛得死死咬着枕头一角，肉拳头捶着地板，长腿也反勾上来乱踢，像只被侵犯的雏鹿。刘昊然握住他乱动的细白脚踝把腿朝两边分开，拉过他的手反锁在身后，引他自己去抚慰凄惨的穴口。全身受制的少年还在用他听不懂的方言小声的骂，刘昊然伸手在眼前那团晃动的柔软的白肉上掴了一掌，吴磊颤了颤，发出幼猫一样稚嫩的呜咽。

　　外面渐渐有晨起的人声，风吹动窗外未完全转红的枫叶，已是新一天。他们用偷来的时间急切的交媾，刘昊然身上象征不吉的黑色丧服还在身上，下摆被揉得凌乱。他把吴磊抱在身上颠弄，吴磊的睡衣是新做的正红绸缎，领口扯开露出圆滑的肩头，下摆被他自己撩高咬在嘴里，湿濡一片。吴磊实在太过敏感娇嫩，刘昊然身上带血腥气的层层纱布正蹭在他两颗小小的乳粒上，嫩肉被磨得发肿，红得几乎渗血。两条光洁白滑的大腿裸露着，夹紧刘昊然被银线腰带紧束的窄腰。

　　淫乱的气味在空气中弥散，和刘昊然亲手点上插在香插里的肉桂白檀的味道融在一起，极冷冽，极肉欲。黑与红交缠，像两尾鱼，色彩浓烈的边界渐渐不再分明。

　　香燃尽了。

　　二十一岁青年的眼睛里灰色的冰开始融化，重新有了表情，眉头拧紧，呼吸粗重，仿若痛苦。把那点温热悉数灌进吴磊身体里，他喘着气，脸埋进吴磊柔软的肚子上，手按住因为剧烈活动开始渗血的肩头，似乎第一次感觉疼痛，他滴下泪来。

　　吴磊了然的，抚摸他完全散下来，长了许多的头发。

　　回廊有脚步声，不出片刻，老女佣就会来完成她每日的例行工作，监督吴磊吃饭。刘昊然拍拍吴磊，对方乖巧的从他身上滑落，像个婴孩一样蜷起身子，私密处红透肿起，乳白液体掺着一丝艳色，黏到睡衣散开的下摆上。

　　“哥，好疼，肚子也疼，起不来了。”

　　倒是又给他藉口称病了，刘昊然想，找两个人架也要架着他去。

　　回味吴磊扬着那张天真憨顽的脸说的那些话，刘昊然仍觉得心惊。

　　这孩子太聪明了，或者说太了解他。

　　他的确记恨死去的松野冲，他的生父。

　　天已大亮。

　　


End file.
